


Młodzi gniewni

by LeiredeMont



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Jyn jako nastoletnia rebeliantka.





	Młodzi gniewni

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Andromedy Mirtle :)

\- Możemy iść tędy, skręcić za tamtym rogiem i przyczaić się gdzieś na podwórzu.  
\- Za dużo ludzi...  
\- A podziemne tunele?  
\- Jakie tunele, głupku?  
\- Są na Quidranie, może tutaj też, daj mi mapę...  
\- Co za oszołom...  
\- Możemy się przyczaić w tym budynku, znam jego właściciela, jest po naszej stronie.  
\- Ja też go znam. Wyda nas, nie będzie chciał się narażać.   
Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem wyrywanych sobie map, ciężkimi westchnieniami i dość głośnymi przekleństwami. Zebrani – około dwudziestu osób – siedzieli na stołach, krzesłach, a niektórzy po prostu na podłodze, tworząc coś w rodzaju kręgu skupionego wokół lampy ustawionej na środku obskurnego pomieszczenia.   
\- A wy co myślicie? - jeden z chłopaków zwrócił się do trzyosobowej grupki siedzącej nieco z dala, w cieniu. Jego ton jasno sugerował, co myśli o tych, którzy nie biorą udziału w burzy mózgów i jak dalece potępia ten niewybaczalny brak zaangażowania.  
\- Proponuję odwrócić uwagę strażników, jak będą się zbliżać do placu - powiedział nieśmiało drobny chłopiec w poplamionej koszuli. - Można w nich czymś ciskać, choćby pomidorami, a inna grupa zdąży dobiec do pomnika...  
Przerwało mu kilka głośnych prychnięć.   
\- Żałosny pomysł. Lepiej już zjeść te pomidory... I w ogóle skąd je teraz weźmiemy?!  
\- No i musimy jeszcze pamiętać o farbie i pędzlach – przypomniała jedna z dziewczyn, o drobnej, niespokojnej twarzy. - Ta, co mieliśmy, już się skończyła, a Ewan nie dostarczył nowych zapasów.   
To wzbudziło kolejną falę niepokoju. Do tej pory optymistycznie zakładano, że bratnia grupa nie zawiedzie, teraz jednak skończył im się czas. Przez chwilę kilka osób obrzucało wyzwiskami nieobecnego Ewana i jego podwładnych, którzy pewnie posługiwali się kiepskimi fałszywkami i zostali zatrzymani, razem z cennymi zapasami.  
\- Już wkrótce wódz będzie ich podawał jako przykład najbardziej lamerskich rebeliantów. Zobaczycie, na ich głupocie będą uczyły się przyszłe pokolenia. - podsumował lider grupy.  
Rozległy się lekkie śmiechy, atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Ktoś zaczął częstować papierosami, ktoś inny wyciągnął skądś kubki i zaproponował coś mocniejszego, jako rozgrzewkę przed akcją. Lider jednak dał mu znak, żeby natychmiast to schował.   
Liana siedziała dotąd w tej grupce na uboczu, a teraz korzystając z okazji, że nikt nie studiował mapy, podeszła i zaczęła wodzić po niej palcem. Od dłuższej chwili myślała nad czymś intensywnie, a teraz plan nagle zaczął krystalizować się w jej umyśle.  
\- A gdyby to wszystko przestawić? - odezwała się głośno.  
Oczy sąsiadów skierowały się na nią.  
\- Niby co chcesz przestawić?  
\- Przebieg akcji. Najpierw mały wybuch w magazynie na południu, kilka piesków imperialnych straci swoje towary i tyle. Nic wielkiego, chodzi tylko o to, żeby zatrzymać część szturmowców po tamtej stronie miasta. Hasłami możemy zająć się już wcześniej.   
Jej oczy błyszczały, kiedy wywijając mapą, zaczęła tłumaczyć szczegóły swojego planu, wskazywać miejsca, w których można się ukryć, zaułki, którymi można się prześlizgnąć i którędy można próbować uciec przed szturmowcami, choć właściwie nikt nie zakładał, że akcja obejdzie się bez żadnych ofiar. Nikt też nie mówił o tym na głos, milcząco przyjmując do wiadomości, że co ma być to będzie i nie należy myśleć o możliwych niepowodzeniach.   
Jej słowa wzbudziły pewne poruszenie i kilka osób zaczęło je poważnie rozważać. Rozpoczęła się kolejna wymiana uwag i uważne oglądanie zdjęć, zrobionych przed południem na miejscu planowanej akcji. Zastępca lidera wyglądał na najmniej zainteresowanego.  
\- To nic dobrego wprowadzać takie zmiany tuż przed akcją – oświadczył.  
\- Nasze plany wzięły w łeb – bąknął ktoś z tyłu. - Musimy improwizować.  
\- Właśnie, wiecznie ta improwizacja. Jest nas za mało, żeby przeprowadzać akcje w kilku miejscach, kapujecie? Brak nam wyszkolonych ludzi, sprzętu...  
Zebrani nic nie odpowiedzieli, przyzwyczajeni już do takich tyrad. Lider wstał, najwyraźniej pozwalając, żeby jego marudny zastępca wylał z siebie trochę żalu, ale nie zanadto, żeby nie nadwyrężać ducha zespołu.   
\- Liana, to byłoby dobre, gdybyśmy mieli więcej materiałów. Na dwa wybuchy może nam nie starczyć, a priorytet to pomnik. Taki mamy rozkaz od Sawa. Nie chcesz go chyba przewrócić gołymi rękami?  
\- Wiem, to ryzyko, ale powinno starczyć na bardzo niewielki wybuch, dla odwrócenia uwagi...  
\- W porządku. Na razie skończmy ten temat. Twój plan będzie w zapasie, jeśli nic innego nie wymyślimy.  
Liana odsunęła się na bok i milczała, nachmurzona. Znów zaczęły się ożywione dyskusje, ale już nie miała ochoty brać w nich udziału. Było jej wstyd, że nie pomyślała o słabym punkcie swojego planu. Przypomniały jej się słowa Sawa, gdy sądził, że go nie słyszy: „Liana? Nie, ona nie nadaje się na przywódcę. Brak jej charyzmy i talentu”.  
Wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od mapy. Linie i kształty wyrysowane na niej jeszcze przed chwilą niosły nadzieję, ale teraz widziała tylko przed sobą spłowiały, naddarty kawałek papieru, będący graficznym obrazem jeszcze jednego, obcego miasta. Czuła gorycz, ale nadal marzyła, że już wkrótce zrobią coś, co naprawdę rzuci Imperium na kolana.  
Rozejrzała się po zebranych. Każdy z nich, tak jak ona, musiał czuć się podobnie, wszyscy rozpaczliwie starali się jak najmocniej zaszkodzić wszechpotężnemu Imperium. Tak jak siedzący obok niej Devion, pod maską wesołości ukrywający twarde pragnienie zemsty na tych, którzy zabili jego rodzinę. Jej dobra koleżanka Salia, która widziała, jak ognie pustoszą jej planetę. Lider, najstarszy z nich i jeden z nielicznych, mających więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, który widział, jak szturmowcy porywają jego rodzeństwo i dzieci z okolicznych miast, żeby zrobić z nich członków swoich oddziałów albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Wielu z tu obecnych zostało uratowanych przez Sawa Gerrerę, tak jak ona i teraz byli gotowi oddać za niego życie.   
Wyrzutkowie Imperium, bezlitośnie pochwyceni i przemieleni przez jego potężną machinę. Ci, których Imperium zniszczyło. I jednocześnie ci, którzy zniszczą je w przyszłości.   
Liana oparła głowę o chłodną ścianę, z której schodziła farba i kątem oka pochwyciła jakiś ruch. To jasnowłosa dziewczyna w kraciastej sukience, Alma, o ile dobrze pamiętała jej imię, właśnie wymykała się z pokoju na korytarz. Nie było to zabronione, choć niemile widziane było oddalanie od grupy na dłużej, a już opuszczanie budynku uchodziło za niedopuszczalne. Najmniejsza nieostrożność mogła ściągnąć na nich śmiertelne zagrożenie.   
Nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć, czemu również wstała i ruszyła do drzwi. Prawdopodobnie na widok wychodzącej osoby sama poczuła chęć odetchnięcia innym powietrzem, po pełnej napięcia atmosferze panującej w pomieszczeniu.   
Korytarz nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie, wąski, ciemny, z podrapanymi ścianami. Cały budynek od dawna był opuszczony i wkrótce powinien zostać zburzony. Właśnie dlatego obrali go na swoją tymczasową siedzibę.   
Było tam jedno brudne okno, wychodzące na podwórze i na prostopadłą ścianę. I tam właśnie, przez okno w tej ścianie, Liana dostrzegła postać w kraciastej sukience, idącą pośpiesznym krokiem.   
To ją zastanowiło. Nie powinni się od siebie oddalać, nawet wspólna toaleta sąsiadowała z pomieszczeniem, w którym rezydowali. Alma nie miała powodu, żeby wchodzić do drugiego z budynków, do tego najwyraźniej w tajemnicy przed nimi wszystkimi. Ruszyła więc za nią.  
Sąsiedni korytarz wyglądał tak samo, z tą różnicą, że paliła się tam jedna z lamp, oświetlając kilka par drzwi. Liana podchodziła do nich po kolei. Pierwsze drzwi były zamknięte, kolejne ukazały pusty, zrujnowany pokój. Dopiero zbliżając się do następnych wyraźnie usłyszała głosy i szmer rozmowy. Zawahała się, czy nie powinna iść po jeszcze kogoś – wiedziała, że tak – ale ciekawość zwyciężyła.   
Alma odwróciła się gwałtownie, zasłaniając coś plecami.  
C o tu robisz? - zapytały jednocześnie.  
\- Alma?   
Na dźwięk obcego głosu Liana rzuciła się naprzód i zdążyła dostrzec mały hologram znajomego mężczyzny zanim Alma wyłączyła urządzenie.  
\- Zdrajczyni – syknęła Liana.  
\- Jak śmiesz! - Alma była cała czerwona. - Nie wolno porozmawiać ze znajomym? To Tarik, znasz go przecież!   
\- Opuścił nas, poleciał do tych na Alderaanie... Zdradził Sawa – głos Liany był pełen potępienia.  
\- Ten wspaniały Saw! Wszyscy go chwalą, chociaż on wysyła nas w takie beznadziejne miejsca...  
\- Nie waż się mówić o nim źle!  
\- Oczywiście, że go bronisz. Przecież jesteś jego pupilką, Jyn.  
Jyn zamilkła, patrząc na koleżankę szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie do końca wierząc w to co usłyszała. Alma, widząc jej reakcję, uśmiechnęła się z ponurą satysfakcją.  
\- A widzisz? Ty też masz swoje sekrety. Ciekawe, czemu tak się ukrywasz.  
\- Odwal się – burknęła Jyn, blada i zszokowana.   
Od lat, nikt, oprócz czasami Sawa, nie zwracał się do niej jej prawdziwym imieniem. Poczuła złość na siebie, że nie potrafiła zamaskować zaskoczenia.   
\- Zresztą, nie chcesz, to nie mów. W każdym razie, sama pomyśl, co nam przyjdzie z tej dzisiejszej misji? Myślisz, że Imperator, Vader i ci wielcy moffowie srają w majtki, bo grupka obdartusów wypisuje hasła i zniszczy parę pomników? Jak nas zamkną jak zwykłych wandali, to większość ludzi jeszcze im przyklaśnie! To, co robimy, jest tylko śmieszne.  
\- Zamknij się! - zawołała Jyn. - Nie wiesz, co mówisz. Saw wie co robi! On mówi, że to co robimy, jest ważne. Dzięki naszym misjom Imperium pamięta, że go nienawidzimy i boi się nas, właśnie tak, bo nie wie, co wymyślimy tym razem! Czują się bezsilni, bo cały czas im przypominamy, że nie udało im się zapanować nad wszystkimi! „Wkradamy się do imperialnych koszmarów” - tu zacytowała swojego mistrza. - Dzięki nam ludzie pamiętają, że zawsze jest szansa na wolność, że zawsze jest nadzieja. I my też o tym pamiętamy – zakończyła zachrypnięta, walcząc ze łzami.   
Alma milczała, patrząc na nią niepewnie. W końcu odezwała się:  
\- Ja naprawdę nie zdradzam żadnych sekretów. Tarik prosił, żebym dała mu znać, jeśli Saw zechce zrobić coś wielkiego, jakiś zamach na wysoko postawioną gnidę, bo też chciałby się do tego przyłączyć. Więc go uspokoiłam, że jeszcze nie tym razem.  
\- Czemu nie przyłączysz się do tamtych rebeliantów, tak jak on?  
\- No bo... nie wiem, chyba dlatego, że was już znam, więc... - zamilkła.  
Jyn także milczała. Teraz wyraźnie dostrzegała strach na twarzy koleżanki, strach, który sama też czuła. Niechęć do Almy nagle się ulotniła, zastąpiona przez przypływ nienawiści do Imperium, które sprawiło, że muszą się tak podle czuć.  
\- Musimy iść – odezwała się. - To cud, że jeszcze nas nie szukają.  
Gdy wróciły do wspólnego pomieszczenia, kilka osób przywitało je niechętnymi spojrzeniami.   
\- Już myśleliśmy, że ktoś was dorwał – rzucił ostro lider. - Nie powinniście znikać, zwłaszcza teraz. - Ponieważ milczały, dodał spokojniejszym tonem - Dobra, za chwilę wychodzimy. Liana, dałaś nam do myślenia. Mamy nowy plan.  
Po kilkunastu minutach opuścili budynek, podzieleni na dwu-, trzyosobowe grupki. Każda coś niosła, puszki z farbą, pędzle, zwitek plakatów, a w dwóch przypadkach – paczuszki wypchane materiałami wybuchowymi.  
Jyn odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, nocnym powietrzem. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego towarzysza. Wciąż czuła się uskrzydlona po pełnej pasji przemowie lidera i chóralnych okrzykach na cześć Sawa i rebelii. Przez moment wyobraziła sobie te pogrążone w mroku ulice, jak pokryte są całe wyzwiskami pod adresem Imperium, sprośnymi dowcipami o Imperatorze i Vaderze i oklejone kolorowymi plakatami zachęcającymi do walki. Górujący nad rynkiem pomnik Imperatora miał przed świtem zostać pozbawiony głowy. Z zadowoleniem pomyślała o przechodniach, jak zatrzymują się zdumieni, patrząc na to widowisko, a potem uśmiechają się szeroko.   
Łopocząca nad miastem ogromna imperialna flaga prawdopodobnie była powieszona zbyt wysoko, jak na skromne możliwości rebeliantów, ale w tym momencie Jyn miała wrażenie, że to tylko złudzenie i że wystarczy zdecydowanie wyciągnąć rękę, aby zerwać ją z budynku i podeptać wśród okrzyków triumfu.

KONIEC


End file.
